


Return to Innocence

by NerdHQ_084



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: All the Smut, M/M, Megatron is a manipulative fragger, One-sided relations, Only if you really think about it, Poor Orion is too innocent to notice, kinda rapey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: After defeating Unicron, Megatron returns to the Nemesis with the newly restored Orion Pax, and old flames are once again ignited.





	Return to Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my wonderful Nerdlings,
> 
> I have new smut :) Because yes, I finally finished rewatching season 1 and had to write Megatron and Orion (Oriotron?) This one has actually been sitting around for a month or so while I finished Relic Hunter chapter 4, but I finally had the motivation to edit it. So here we are. On another note though, I'm a fair way through writing chapter 5 and I'm surprisingly enjoying how it's turning out. It's likely going to finish out all of s1 because s1 sucks to write and is killing my creativity. And I am going to finish the post-frisbee series soon too, I swear. Anyway, enjoy this trash, its much longer than normal :)
> 
> -Ghost

Return to Innocence

Unicron was silenced, and now it was time to finish Optimus. The Prime looked up at Megatron, dazed from using the Matrix and optics betraying his confusion.

“Where are we, Megatronus?” The Decepticon was surprised by the use of his old name, but he quickly realized that using the remnant of Primus has erased much of Optimus’ memory. How convenient. He helped the Prime up.

“Don’t you remember, old friend?” The other bots broke through, glaring at him.

“Optimus, are you okay?” Naturally, this only further confused the red and blue bot.

“Why did they call me that?” The blue two-wheeler glared even more.

“What did you do to him?”

“Who are they?” A con ground bridge opened behind the gladiator and Prime. Megatron had to think fast.

“Our sworn enemies. We’re outnumbered, go! I’ll cover you.” Optimus, or rather Orion Pax, ran into the bridge, Megatron following. They were brought back to the Nemesis, where the con Lord introduced his old comrade before taking him somewhere more private for debriefing. “Much has happened, Orion. Unfortunately, some solar cycles ago, the Autobots captured you and reprogrammed your processor. They made you believe you were a Prime named Optimus. As you also may have noticed, I now go by the name Megatron. The Autobots fight to stop our mission on this planet. We are here to bring peace and order, end corruption, and forge a new home for ourselves.” Orion stared at him, wide-opticed, taking in all this information.

“What happened to Cybertron?” Megatron grimaced, allowing sadness to overtake his expression.

“We lost it in the war. The Autobot forces were relentless and they destroyed our home. Earth is serving as a temporary base while we search for ways to revive our planet. But the war followed us, and now we are at risk of losing this world too.”

“I see….but why can’t I remember anything?”

“That fight was the result of our efforts to rescue you, but in the process, something hit you and seems to have erased much of your memory, even from before the Exodus. I suppose it is beneficial, however, as it also erased the Autobot programming.”

“Hmm….agreed. It is good to be back, then, and thank you for saving me. What would you have me do?”

“For now, just rest. You’ve had quite the adventure. I will have your assignment soon enough.” Orion nodded and was led to his quarters, adjacent to Megatron’s. For a moment, both just stared at each other, one with innocent awe, the other with a faint, hungry fire. But Megatron simply bade him goodnight and left, musing about the possibilities this turn of events could afford him.

Cycles passed and Orion’s presence had become a natural part of the Nemesis’ operations. Megatron often would watch the mech work, diligently decrypting the Iacon database and cataloguing the information. Orion had always been very attractive to the gladiator, even after he became a Prime. Those feeling were generally lost in the rage and hatred of the war. Now, with his old ally back in his grasp, he couldn’t help but admire how the other’s hips swished with each step, accentuating his narrow waist and drawing attention to his stunning aft. It stirred a very old part of Megatron’s spark, a part from their time together in the Golden Age. He wasn’t inclined to stop it, either. A bit of fun never hurt anyone. One day, Orion was calmly returning to his station when Megatron appeared, slightly startling him.

“Hello, Megatron. Is there something you need?” The silver mech chuckled.

“I was just reminiscing about our old bond. Would you perhaps join me in my quarters for a while?”

“I am afraid I was about to return to my work…”

“Ah, do not worry about that. I am certain the database can survive without you for a few joors longer.” Orion’s optics flicked to his datapad and back to Megatron, oblivious to the villainous desire in the mech’s gaze.

“Very well then, if that is what you wish.” He followed the gladiator to his quarters, dimly lit with the lateness of the day. Orion set his pad down, but jumped when a pair of servos grabbed his hips from behind. “M-Megatronus?! What are you doing?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten this as well? We used to be very close, before the war ripped us apart. Now that I have you back, I thought we could reestablish that connection. Or have my affections become one-sided?” He turned his companion to face him, pulling him closer. The ex-Prime struggled to reply. Had he been Optimus, he would have caught the coldness and insincerity. After all, while they had indeed been berthmates, the love Orion had held for the gladiator had been painfully unrequited, as he found out later when Megatron betrayed him and laid siege to Cybertron. But the Orion standing before him now knew none of these things.

“I…seem to have indeed forgotten. But, i-if we were truly as you say, I see no reason to resist you now. I do hold great admiration for you, and I am sure the old feelings will return to me.”

“My, my. Then I suppose, in many ways, this will be like our first night together. You were so naïve…” Megatron traced a gentle claw along one hip ridge, making Orion shudder. “…So sensitive…” His other servo took hold of the blue aft as he pressed their frames together, whispering lowly to the other mech. “…So _innocent_. I will surely enjoy this as much as the last time. Come, my dear Orion. Let me teach you about our past.”

Orion’s optics were wide and dazed as he allowed his friend to guide him into the berthroom, panels beginning to ping and warm as the silver servos continued to roam his frame. Megatron really seemed to like his hips and aft, which were conveniently very sensitive areas. As he was sat down on the berth, the gladiator opened his own panels, exposing his pressurized, dripping spike. The sight of the impressive apparatus made Orion flush as his own spike pressed against his panels, valve becoming wet and hot. Megatron brought Orion’s gaze to meet his.

“Open, my dear.”

The blue and red mech obeyed, quietly opening his intake and engulfing the silver spike. Megatron chuckled internally at his partner’s compliance and caution, coaxing his spike deeper and deeper into the warmness of Orion’s intake. He felt amazing, as though nothing had changed. He would be sure to keep the younger mech around as long as possible. After a while, Orion seemed to find a rhythm, bobbing and licking while Megatron watched, soft moans escaping him. The former clerk noted all the spots that gleaned the best responses, refining his motions and technique to repeatedly stimulate them. Soon enough, Megatron was venting heavily and stopped his companion.

“Up on the berth, and open your panels.” The flushed mech crawled up, shyly releasing his own spike. “Hmm, you seem to be enjoying this.” The gladiator licked up the other’s spike, along all of his sensitive nodes which had been committed to memory, triggering a loud moan and unexpected overload, which the silver con quickly captured and swallowed. He had forgotten how good Orion tasted. “Heh, sensitive indeed. You may not be able to think very well after this.” He drew himself up Orion’s frame, spike teasing at the dripping valve beneath him. The younger mech’s moans were positively delicious, only exciting the gladiator further.

He slowly began to enter the warm, shuddering frame. A very small part of him had missed these encounters. Fighting Optimus all these eons had made him forget that they had once been inseparable, that Orion had loved him. And even though the love had never been mutual, they had made a powerful duo, leading Cybertron to a better future. Megatron thrust in and out, watching Orion squirm and moan. He was a beautiful mech, always had been. And his hopeful desire to improve Cybertron had admittedly been a source of strength and encouragement for the old gladiator. A particularly loud cry interrupted his thoughts as Orion overloaded again in spinning ecstasy. The bot’s servos searched for purchase on Megatron, attempting to pull him in for a kiss. The larger mech chuckled.

“Ah, ah. No touching. If you can’t behave yourself, I will have to tie you to the berth.” Orion groaned with a mix of disappointment and hunger. He wanted that. As Megatron continued to work him and now tease his spike, the ex-Prime unraveled, eventually losing control and trying to once again grab ahold of his partner. The gladiator stopped, pulling out of the other mech. “It seems you cannot contain yourself. Very well then. Stay put.” The silver mech disappeared, soon returning with some chains. Orion shuddered as the cold metal bound him to the berth, unable to use his arms. The gladiator then knelt beside him, stroking the messy spike. The clerk writhed, arching into each touch with desperation. His frame could hardly handle the attentions. In fact, he couldn’t handle them, as he was driven to a fourth overload. “Tsk, what a mess you are making. And how should I punish you now?” Orion struggled against his bonds, vocalizer cracking as he made desperate pleas.

“F-frag me! Frag me, Megatronus, please! I beg you…no…I need you! Please…”

“Hmm, I’m not sure…” Orion’s vents became panicked and fervent.

“No, please! Please, punish me with your spike! I’ve been so disobedient, my Lord!” Megatron smirked wickedly.

“As you wish.” This time, he plunged back into the younger mech’s quivering valve, setting a vicious pace. The bound mech was practically screaming, optics flickering on and off. Megatron couldn’t get enough. At this pace, it didn’t take long for the gladiator to finally overload along with Orion, who released so violently that his optics went offline. When they came back on, the gladiator was smirking at him, evidently pleased.

“You haven’t changed, Orion. That bodes well for our future endeavors.” The silver mech slid to one side and unchained his exhausted partner.

“I cannot believe I forgot about us, Megatronus. You are so incredible.” He tucked himself in next to his gladiator, finally stealing that kiss he’d been trying for. The other smirked, wrapping an arm around the younger mech.

“I will make sure you never forget me again, dearest Orion.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aftermath**

Orion looked at his rescuers, the Autobots he had been instructed to hate, and the human who was offering him a Cybertronian key which supposedly held his memories. He felt inclined to trust these Autobots, so he did take the key, reuniting it with his spark. And everything flooded back. The war, the Exodus, the death of Cybertron’s core and the gift of the Matrix. And everything since.

As soon as the shock wore off, the events since Unicron then came forward, and the Prime’s spark shattered a little. But he kept it together, thanking his team and the humans for not giving up on him. Their devotion was what kept him hopeful in this endless destruction. He couldn’t ask for a better group to fight beside.

That night, when everyone had retired to their respective chambers and patrols, Optimus sat quietly in the lower rooms, pondering all that had transpired. He had allowed Megatron to use him yet again, and had practically handed them the Iacon database. How could his former self be so foolish? Even without memory, Megatron put little effort into concealing his twisted intentions and silver-glossaed lies. But Orion had always been too trusting, and now he had once again been made into the Decepticon Lord’s personal piece of shareware, hardly more than a berthwarmer and glorified decrypter. How could he..

“Optimus.” The Prime’s helm snapped up, quickly trying to hide the fluid leaking from his optics as Ratchet looked at him with deep concern.

“What is it, old friend?” Old friend. Megatron had called him that too, and he had believed him.

“What’s the matter? What did he do to you?” Ratchet knew him too well, but he didn’t want to admit the truth aloud.

“Nothing, Ratchet. I’m fine.”

“Clearly not. Don’t hide from me. At the very least, I should examine you and make sure there are no toxins, trackers, or otherwise on you. Or other damage.”

“He did not do that, for what reasons I do not know. But there are no trackers. And any damage will soon heal.”

“Optimus…”

“I know you already know the truth. Please, do not make me say it.”

“You can’t hide from this. It is best that you accept it now, and we can work through the rest together, as we always do.” Optimus looked at him with sad eyes, more fluid rolling down his faceplate.

“I let him use me. Physically, mentally, and all other ways he desired. I let him ruin me, and now we may lose this war because of my failure. I…”

“Stop. That’s not true. You had no memory of his villainy or betrayal. As far as you knew, he was still the kind warrior of justice and equality we all once thought him to be. You had no reason to mistrust that either. So you didn’t fail. We failed you by letting him take you. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” The Prime sniffed, suddenly dragging the medic into an embrace.

“Thank you, Ratchet. I do not know what I would do without you.” Ratchet chuckled softly, gently returning the gesture.

“You would run off and tear yourself down until there was nothing left. Because you’re Optimus Prime, and you take everything too seriously for your own good.” This made the tall mech smile. His medic was right, and he couldn’t imagine having a better partner.


End file.
